This invention relates to ultrasonic transducer assemblies, particularly to ultrasonic liquid atomizers.
Liquid atomizers such as the atomizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,201 of H. L. Berger and C. R. Brandow, which issued on May 8, 1979 and is assigned to the assignee of this application, include a radially extending passage in the atomizer section through which liquid is introduced into the atomizer. Typically however, the liquid supply tube and the atomizer are axially disposed with respect to each other, and in order to connect the atomizer to the liquid supply tube, a connecting tube and nipples, for example, are used to couple the radially-extending passage and the liquid supply tube. If properly installed, the connecting tube and nipples may provide a satisfactory connection of the atomizer to the liquid supply tube. However, the respective connections between the nipples, the connecting tube, the passage in the atomizer section and the liquid supply tube are prone to leaking. Additionally, making all the connections and insuring that they are leak-proof are time-consuming and burdensome.
When used as a fuel atomizer in a home fuel burner, for example, an atomizer of the type described above can be supported by the blast tube. For example, the atomizer described in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,201 patent is bolted to the blast tube. An annular flange having spiders affixed thereto is connected to the atomizer and the bolts connect the flange to the blast tube as spaced by the spiders. While the atomizer is securely supported in this manner, several pieces of hardware are required and installation is time consuming.